Touch and Go
by rockyflatts
Summary: All hell breaks loose when feelings get involved. Bobby Roode/Brooke Tessmacher


I can't believe that rat bastard called me out in front of everyone. Yeah, I botched the goddamned neckbreaker, big deal. Why the hell was he paying me so much attention, anyway? I mean, _seriously_. Out of all the people in the back who hate his guts - some even more than I do - for some reason, he's always attacking _me_. And I'll bet it must feel really good - the big man on campus, pissing on a rookie like me.  
What a dick.  
He'd been in my face all night, talking a lot of shit about how I was a "stuck up little skank" and how he'd break a "mouthy bitch" like me in half. Don't get me wrong. I don't take that kind of abuse from just _anyone_. But this was _Bobby Fucking Roode_, who was just as stubborn as he was cruel. And tonight, he was especially hostile. I knew confronting him would only add fuel to the fire, and I wasn't in the mood for an argument, so I drug myself to a corner with my tail between my legs, thinking I'd get some peace. Instead, the girls wandered over in awe, wanting to yap about what they'd just witnessed. Thea looked the most aggravated.

"Brooke, you gonna just let him say that shit to you?"

"Roode is trash," I told them. "I'm not giving him the satisfaction"

"Someone needs to kick his ass", Mickie said, a little too loudly.

I looked over at Bobby who was drinking coffee and watching the monitor. His ears seemed to perk at the sound of his name.

"Ladies, please. If Roode needs his ass kicked, the rest of the guys here, can fall in line", I said, motioning over to a 19-year-old valet we called, "Jailbait" Jamie, and her piece-of-shit boyfriend, Raven. They were arguing again, and she appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"True," Christy sighed, sympathetically. "But Bobby's a special kind of jerk. He's not just mean, he's a total head case. A walking time bomb"

"And you know what they say about guys who get pissed too easily...", Thea continued.

"What?"

"...Premature ejaculator,"

We all broke out in a laughter that shook the entire room, and with that, Roode stood up, trashed his cup and left without even a passing glance.

"Ooooh," the girls teased.

I laughed, wanting to play along, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
_Shit_, I thought.  
_He'll get me back for this sooner or later._

* * *

Standing in the elevator on the way to my room, all I could think about was him. Anticipating what he might say. Wondering what little detail would he blow out of proportion to humiliate me, this time. The possibilities were endless, and I was driving myself crazy worrying about it. When it finally set in that I was probably screwed either way, I sighed, opening my hotel room door and gasped as I was shoved inside and forced onto the bed. The figure climbed on top of me with it's hand over my mouth, and finally his eyes bled into mine.

"Not a word," he whispered, gripping my hips under his body.

I was frozen beneath him, trying to comprehend what was happening. This had to be some kind of horrible joke, I thought. And then, he did the unthinkable.

He kissed me.

Hard.

In shock, I started to gag, feeling his tongue slither down my throat with force. I dug my nails into his skin, struggling to free myself, but that only pissed him off as he pinned his body firmly against mine and ripped my shirt open. Then, he started unbuttoning his pants.

That's when it hit me that this was no joke. He's _really _fucking crazy.

I'm about to be raped.

_Dear God_, I thought. I'd always known he'd get me back, but I never would've expected anything like this.

"Bobby... please, don't," I choked through tears.

"Shut up," he retorted, violently removing my jeans.

Lying there in my bra and panties, I started to wonder what else he was capable of. How far would he go over a stupid joke? Would he kill me? The thought literally took my breath away, and I begin to gasp for air. Bobby paused, and just looked at me as if I were overreacting. All of the sudden, his demeanor seemed to change. He lowered himself onto me and softly kissed my neck.

"Relax," he told me.

In an effort to save my sanity, I took his advice, inadvertently releasing a sharp sigh as he ran his tongue down my body, removing my panties with his teeth. He buried his face between my thighs and I bit my lip, refusing to make a sound, but... the walls were closing in... and my body was beginning to melt. As I got closer to climax, I found my hands slowly creeping over to him, gently mounting his head in place as he went down on me. I knew then, the tables had turned. I was no longer being abused or assaulted.

This was something I wanted.

I was on the verge of an orgasm when he suddenly turned me over and grabbed me by the waist so that my ass stood straight at his dick. Quickly, I braced myself for him, but was taken for a swerve when he yanked me by my hair, forcing my lips to meet his. The kiss was just as rough as the last, only this time, I didn't resist. In fact, I kissed back, challenging his dominance. As if to regain control, he slid two fingers inside me, and I let out a soft moan.

"Damn, you're wet,"

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling our bodies together.

"Please... fuck me," I begged, my newfound attitude, taking us both by surprise.

He smirked, helping me take off my bra and gently set me across the bed. I clutched the sheets as he moved inside me, pushing as far as he could go. He was bigger than I anticipated, and to be honest, I was a little taken off guard. My body arched with every sharp, lingering stroke and my immediate reaction was to place my hand in front of him, giving me a minute to adjust to his size.

"Stop", he told me, smacking my arm to the side.

He straddled my hips, pumping faster. As the bed convulsed, I thought my pussy was about explode. I was too sensitive, and I just couldn't take all of him at once, so again, my hands found their way to the forefront. By this time, he'd had enough and took both my hands, pinning them over my head, then commenced to fucking the shit out of me.

"Ahhh, fuck!" I started to shout.

And then, melting numbness.  
All of the unspoken, frustrating, thinly veiled tension between us had finally met it's breaking point. I came so hard, I couldn't be touched. I was completely out of breath, eyes shut, and an inch away from delirium. He pulled out, and all of a sudden I felt this warm, thick, fluid drizzle my face. It didn't take me long to realize what happened. I touched my face in disgust. Bobby stood beside the bed zipping his pants up and left me laying there in some sort of blissful disgrace. I'd never admit it out loud, but it really fucking pissed me off to see him walk out the door.

_But Brooke, you idiot, the only alternative would be him lying next to you. And we wouldn't want that, would we? _  
_Would we?_  
No, I figured.  
I took the sheet and shabbily cleaned my face before falling off into an anxious rest, with a feeling of dread and anticipation in my heart. I don't wan't to deal with myself in the morning.


End file.
